


Relationships take work

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Crying, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Sad, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, based on my day today, guilty seungmin, seungmin is kinda a lil bitch, yeah im ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Hyunjin always tried his best for his boyfriend seungmin, because he was so greatful to have him, so greatful to be able to say the boy was his. He didnt mind that seungmin didnt text him very much, or that seungmin didnt seem to want tp kiss him, or that seungmin rejected his affection in public, because if thats what made him happy, thats what made hyunjin happy...until the unexpected happens, and hyunjin is left to wonder why he bothers to put so much effort into other if he is just going to get hurt.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Relationships take work

**Author's Note:**

> im fine :)
> 
> ps guys if u like it pls leave comments it always makes my day and really lifts my motivation for writing

Hyunjin was someone who loved attention, he loved when people paid attention to him and he loved when people gave him any sort of attention.

Hyunjin also hated being alone, that’s why he was so grateful for his boyfriend, Seungmin. Seungmin had been there for him the past four months and it was some of the best months Hyunjin had, always knowing he had someone to hug or to make sure he was ok.

Seungmin wasn’t exactly the most affectionate, but he didn’t argue when Hyunjin would cling on to him. He wasn’t the most romantic, but he didn’t get annoyed when Hyunjin texted him on their anniversary every month. He wasn’t the sweetest, but Hyunjin didn’t mind when Seungmin ignored him when he was showing him a new dance he learned, or rejected his hugs in front of people, because he was just grateful he had someone who was there for him.

Sure, Hyunjin thought sometimes it would be nice if Seungmin just put in a teeny, tiny bit more effort to their relationship, but he really liked Seungmin, maybe he even loved the younger boy, though he was too scared to be the first to admit it, so he let it slide.

Seungmin was also a bit slower than his other past partners, you see, even after four months the two had never even kissed, but Hyunjin didn’t mind, he was happy to wait for the younger if he wasn’t ready, no matter how ready Hyunjin was.

It was break time when Hyunjin’s day was completely flipped around.

It had been a rough first two periods, with science having him get his grade for his test back, only 78%, and then his music cert had him stressing about performing in front of the class, along with getting rejected by Seungmin for a hug when not even anyone was looking.

That plus something Jisung had said.

See, Jisung didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut, and in music, while talking about how much he would’ve loved Minho to give him one of his hoodies, he mentioned that it seemed Hyunjin and Seungmin were drifting apart, and Hyunjin had frowned, so, of course, he asked Seungmin if he felt the same way, to which the boy had responded; “yeah, but it’s just cuz we’ve been so busy, we got to go on a date soon” nonchalantly, as if it hadn’t caused Hyunjin to spiral into paranoia.

As Hyunjin sat down on the bench with his friends, next to Seungmin, as usual when Seungmin decided to sit with them, the air around felt different, tenser for some reason, he looked around, everyone was chatting and laughing, aside from Seungmin, who just sat, eating his banana.

“hey, can we talk?” Seungmin broke the elder’s train of thought, and Hyunjin looked at Seungmin expectantly, eyebrow raised, nobody had stopped chatting around them, but it seemed to quiet down. 

“sure, what’s up?”

“Uuuh…” Seungmin, never good with words, muttered something under his breath, before smiling sadly at the elder. “I can’t- this is so hard, just, stay here.” 

With that, Seungmin took off to the lockers, and despite being confused, Hyunjin did as he was told, and Seungmin returned a second later, asking the elder to walk around the corner with him for a moment.

At this point, Hyunjin wanted to think the younger was looking to make out, but he had seen the flash of guilt in Seungmin’s eyes, he had seen the sadness in the smile, and he could see the envelope in Seungmin’s grasp, he knew what was coming in the back of his mind, but he worried his lip between his teeth, trying not to believe it.

“just read this.” Seungmin thrust the letter towards the dancer, not looking him in the eyes. “I’ll just stand here like a coward.”

Hyunjin stared at the letter for a moment, wondering if he wanted to hurt himself by reading it, when he was so sure of what was inside, finally giving in, he ripped the envelope open, and pulled out the note inside.

Hyunjin could barely comprehend the words he read, only seeing the phrases like; “I still like you” and “you’re beautiful” and worst of all; “I just can’t do this anymore.”

he wanted to throw up, or cry, maybe both, but instead, he didn’t meet the younger’s eyes, screwing up the note in his hand before whispering; “I should throw this away.” And leaving for the bin, trying not to cry in front of other people.

By the time Hyunjin got back to where his friends sat, Seungmin was nowhere to be seen, and the tall male sat down next to his best friend, Jeongin, who could see the sadness in his expression.

“Jinnie, what’s wrong?”

Hyunjin was fine, he felt fine, just a little numb, like it wasn’t anything, like he knew it was coming, and maybe he did know it was coming, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself, however, when he opened his mouth, he could even get out “Seungmin broke up with me’ before letting out a strangled sob, and starting to cry.

The boy was pretty sure he wasn’t even upset with Seungmin, maybe a little because of his cowardice, and that he couldn’t put in the effort to fix their relationship instead of running away, but he was mad at himself.

He was mad because despite his mother always telling him not to, Hyunjin always put so much effort into his relationships, and he always expected so much in return. He felt stupid, that he tried so hard to text Seungmin when the boy barely texted him, to compliment him so he felt good about himself, to hang out with him so he didn’t feel unimportant, just for that all to be thrown in the trash.

Of course, Jeongin, the best of his friends, immediately pulled him closer, and Hyunjin was pretty sure his other friends noticed his tears, but were trying to not pry, though, when Hyunjin made eye contact with Minho, and the elder asked if he was ok, Hyunjin simply smiled.

“I’m single, but its fine.” Was his response, though his voice grew higher at the end of the sentence, and more tears spilled down his face, despite him laughing through the whole thing. Now all his friends were surrounding him, Jeongin holding him close, Jisung hugging his side and Minho rubbing his back softly as he wept.

“it’s okay to not be okay.” Minho assured him, though Hyunjin didn’t know about that, laughing once again and letting out a broken; “I’m fine.”

Hyunjin loved attention, but not this kind, every time he tried to lift his head, smile and laugh and say he didn’t know why he was crying cuz he didn’t care, more tears would spill down his face. He felt vulnerable, other people could see how he really felt inside, and he hated it.

But the tears just wouldn’t stop.


End file.
